The instant invention relates generally to self-contained light attachments and more specifically it relates to an illumination device for a remote control unit which provides a mechanism to cast a light upon the keys of the remote control unit in a dark environment.
There are available various conventional self-contained light attachments which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.